Kissing Death
by Ryymynloinen
Summary: "It was a well-known thing already, that he would be annoyed if he was paid less attention than someone else, but he was particularly irritated when Kid's interest were temporarily somewhere else than in him."


**A/N:** These are random ficlets I wrote a while ago. (And my first Soul Eater fics ever~) I was sick and bored and... yeah. The main reason why I wrote these is that I had taken part in some writing challenge in a single forum. The challenge's idea was to put music player on shuffle and write at least 3 ficlets with some pairing. Time limit was until the end of each song. So, that's the reason why these are so random.

Isn't it funny that the shortest of these were written during the longest song?

Sorry for possible grammar mistakes.

* * *

_**Abingdon**__** Boys **__**School**__** – **__**Nervous**__** Breakdown**_

I watched silently when you walked away from me. You didn't say anything, not even waved for goodbye. As I stood there alone I couldn't help but ponder, what was wrong with you. Do you think that no one would wonder your behaviour? Even an idiot notices that you're not yourself, Black Star. You're not a quiet one, vice versa. And everyone knows that. So… Why?

I feel like a failure… I've remained silent and waited, because I assumed that you would eventually tell me what's bothering you. But… You say nothing. Why? If you're not planning to talk to me about it, whom then? I can't stand to look at you like that. More than anything else I want to know what's wrong with you, and help you.

You've become strangely distant. I can't tolerate it. I want to be as close to you as before…

* * *

_**Spinwake – Don't wanna be**_

"Hey, you hear me? Quit staring or I'll punch you!" Kid startled and returned back to reality from his thoughts. He glanced at the direction of his loud speaking friend who was walking at his side. The other looked a little indignant. "What is it?"

"Bah, do you think I'll accept it if some damn sun is stealing the attention, which should belong to me?" Black Star blustered. "Think again!"

"No, no, I wasn't staring at the sun, but the clouds. See, how symmetrically they are formed! It's truly a splendid sight", Kid answered with a wistful tone in his voice.

"Not as awesome as me", the other boy grumbled. "You'll receive a punch soon."

"You won't hit me", Kid snorted, smiling. In his mind he laughed at the Black Star's attention-seeking behaviour. It was a well-known thing already, that he would be annoyed if he was paid less attention than someone else, but he was particularly irritated when Kid's interest were temporarily somewhere else than in him.

"Well, that's true. But I'll do something else."

A wide grin spread to the blue-haired boy's face and before the other was even able to stir, he had already given a small kiss on the young shinigami's cheek.

* * *

_**Eluveitie – Ne Regv Na**_

You were looking around nervously. It seemed like you were expecting someone to attack on you. It's sad to watch. You've been like that ever since of that incident… It must have been really horrible experience, since it has got you that upset. You don't let even me close to you anymore.

I'm so angry. Angry with myself, because I wasn't by your side when it had happened. Angry at whoever did this to you.

I squeeze my hand into a fist.

Don't worry, Kid. I swear that I'll punish that bastard. And I'll give a good trashing, absolutely.

* * *

_**Kosugi Juurouta & Horiuchi Kenyuu - Ai Shuuressha**_

Black Star scud quickly through the streets of Death City and the cold turned his breath into the frost clouds. He was in a hurry. Well, not really, but he wanted to see a certain someone really soon. It didn't took long when he already spotted a familiar figure who was standing below a street lamp's pallid light, the snowflakes dancing around him. Little by little Black Star slowed down his speed and eventually stopped at a little distance away from the other one. "Kid..? Have you been waiting here all the time?" he asked. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Have you forgotten? I'm a shinigami", the other replied with a smile. "Besides, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but still…" Black Star stared amazement and open-mouthed the other boy. To think that he had waited all this time in there just for him… It was something he couldn't comprehend.

Kid walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "Shall we go?" he asked. Black Star nodded, unable to say anything. The young shinigami was ready to turn away when the blue-haired boy suddenly managed to open his mouth: "Hey, hey, wait a sec!"

Kid was only able to turn his face toward the other when this already pushed his lips against his own. It was just a little kiss and Black Star retreated back almost immediately. He smiled broadly as he said: "Thanks."


End file.
